


While You Were Sleeping

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88943.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88943.html

Tonks woke up from her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She had to be dreaming.

As she wandered around the room, she saw a perfect place, everything neat and tidy, except for the bed she's just arose from. Making her way into the bathroom she saw the towels and mess from the night before all packed away and moped up.

Deciding that something was just not right, she went to the living room, where all the furniture was back where it belonged, polished and looking brand new. Shaking her head and wiping her eyes once more, she walked into the kitchen.

Waiting before her was a complete breakfast, and her husband, dressed in his robe and dishing out eggs.

"You cleaned, and cooked?" Tonks asked in wonder. "You never do that."

"You needed your rest," Remus shrugged. "You had a rough day, and we followed it up with a bad fight. This is my way of saying I'm sorry."

"But. . when did you do it?" she wibbled. "When?"

"While you were sleeping of course," he whispered, giving her a peck on the cheek as they sat down to enjoy the meal.

"While I was sleeping," she repeated in wonder, thinking she should sleep after a fight more often.


End file.
